Things Are Never What They Seem
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: "Hello, hello.. Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've a very poor career choice." Bunny gets a new job at Freddy Fazbears, working for Mike Schmidt the newly promoted Co-Owner manager thing. Though the animatronics know Mike is human, they have a hard time believing that Bunny is too no matter what Mike does to prove she's human. (Old animatronics)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hai, Kairi here. So I wrote a FNAF fanfic... I'll be posting the first four chapters tonight so... Yea, follow, fave, reveiw, DM me for questions/suggestions.**_

_**-KH**_

* * *

><p>Gods I'm such an idiot for taking this job. Most people would have gone for a waitress, or a cook. Oh no, not me, I had to be a fucking night guard at a pizzeria that has had rumors of the animatronics stuffing you into a suit if they found you. You guessed it, I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After talking to the recently promoted manager, Mike Schmidt, about the job all he did was warn me to listen to the recorded phone calls each and every night. And then he gave me a slip of paper with a number on it and said to call him if I needed anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Now I'm here, my first day on the job. The pizzeria looks so creepy at night. Only a few lights were on inside and I could see Mike behind the counter waiting for me. It was 11:47 so I wasn't late. As I walk into the doors, Mike immediately looks up at me and smiles.<p>

"Welcome, Miss Bunny," he greet warmly with a hint of sarcasm.

I smirk and say hello to him. I couldn't shake the eerie feeling of being watched, and I don't mean by Mike. I cast a glance at the animatronics on the stage. The ones from my childhood. Well, sorta anyways. They looked about the same but it was clear that someone had been keeping them clean, and even refurbished them a bit. They looked more kid friendly than before. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself. Chica had been my favorite, along with Foxy the pirate.

"So I'll be giving you a small tour of the place before you get started," Mike stated.

"Oh, uh okay," I say while following him past the stage.

He takes me to a door labeled 'Backstage'.

"Here is where the extra suits, endoskeletons and mask are... But uh, I wouldn't suggest looking inside them... Not right now at least... Yeah we need to get a janitor in here soon... Anyways, moving on. Come this way please."

He led me to a place I knew as Pirates Cove. I was excited; I hadn't seen Foxy since I was six... And that was about fourteen years ago. But my heart sank when I saw the out of order sign. I sighed.

"What happened to Foxy?" I ask, looking at Mike.

"Hm? Oh he works just fine, but he's not quite ready to perform for the kids. He still needs a little refurbishing," he says. "Keep in mind though, he doesn't like being watched."

I gave Mike a look that resembled something like 'what the hell have you been smoking' mixed with 'are you on medication for this'. He ignored me and we carried on through the tour quickly. We made it to the night-guard office by 11:58.

"Now remember, only the audio works for kitchen camera so you'll have to pay close attention to that one. Well, I'll be off now. Remember, call if you need anything and listen to the recordings. They're not recent, but it's the best we have for help. Good night."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving me alone in this hell hole of a pizzeria. I sigh and sit in the cushy office chair, hitting the play button on the phone machine.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

... Well that's beautiful...

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Uh, excuse me?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

This is going to be a fun night, I can tell. I check the stage camera. All three of them were there. Good, they can stay there.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Oh haha, good night my ass...

* * *

><p><em>2:43 AM<em>

_82% power_

"Bonnie, where the hell are you?" I mumble to myself. "Wait..." I look at the door way. Shit. I punch the light button and Bonnie's face lights up for a split second before I hit the door button. I check the other light before returning to the camera.

_CAM 1C_ empty

_CAM 7 -video disabled-_ noises... Found you Chica.

_CAM 1A_ Freddy is staring into the camera... Okay, creepy.

I set the tablet again and hit the light button to my left to see if Bonnie was still there. And he wasn't, surprisingly enough. I open the door and check the other door. No Chica either. Well, this wasn't so bad... Now that things have calmed down quite a bit, I relaxed some.

An animatronic hummed from down the hall. I check the camera to find it was Bonnie, and that Chica was no longer in the kitchen, but in the bathrooms. Tonight seemed to be relatively easy, which scared me the most for some reason.

* * *

><p><em>5:59 AM<em>

_22 % Power_

I counted down the seconds until six AM struck. Come on, it's so close. Bonnie was backstage and Chica was in the kitchen. Freddy remained on the stage and I never saw Foxy. I glanced at my watch again.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One!

The alarm rang for Six AM and I was out the office doors, down the hall, into the dining area, flipping the bird at the animatronics that were now on stage, and bolting out of front doors. I nearly trampled over Mike, but thankfully he caught me before I could fall and bring him down with me.

"Rough night, Bunny?" he asks, genuinely seeming concerned.

"Actually, no not really. They weren't that bad, but I understand what you mean by the kitchen thing being tricky. Anyways, I'm off to bed. See you tonight!" I say, heading towards my car.

* * *

><p><em>Mike<em>

Well, she's a strange girl. Wanting to come back after probably being terrorized by the Fazbear group. Then again I kept coming back after my first night. The fourth night was the worst though... Oh shit! That's right, the phone recording... I need to get rid of that before then...

I walk into the building and wave to the now in place animatronics, and Chica waved back a little while Freddy and Bonnie nodded in my direction. They seemed to be talking about something.

"Get guys, how's it going?" I ask as I approach them.

"Hey Mike. Just talking about the endoskeleton that was here last night... It seemed really jumpy," Freddy says.

"Yea, like it didn't wanna be put in a suit like it's supposed to be," Chica added.

"Oh, well... Guys, that wasn't an-" I try to say.

"Don't try to fool us Mike. We knew it was an endoskeleton. And if we see it again, it's being put in a suit. Right, guys?" Bonnie says, looking to the other two for agreement. The both nod their heads.

Great. I'm going to have to warn Bunny to be extra careful tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, as promised :)**_

_**-KH**_

* * *

><p>Joy, night two... I sat up with a sigh and looked at the time. It was 6:34 PM which meant that I had time to eat and shower. With yet another sigh, I drag myself out from under the covers and out of bed.<p>

Do I want to stay at Freddy's for another six days? No, not at all. For the sake of the money, will I stay? Yeah, probably. Unless I get stuffed in a suit and die. But let's not think about that right now. I mean, as long as I'm careful, they shouldn't be able to get me... Right? Right. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen, the need for coffee taking over.

I left the house at 10:15. I wanted to be a little earlier tonight, talk to Mike a little and find out why exactly why the animatronics do what they do. I mean, I highly doubt that it's just the endoskeleton thing. That could be a part of it, yes, but... Part of me feels like there's more than meets the eye for these robots.

Mike was pretty surprised to see me walk in the doors at 11:00 so much so he actually fell out of the chair he was in. I laughed, and then went over to help him up. He thanks me and settles back down into his chair.

"What're you doing here so early?" he asks, setting down the local paper.

I shrug. "I thought that maybe if I talked to someone before my shift, I wouldn't be on edge so much," I say.

Mike nods. "Makes sense. But you know, now that you're here I don't technically have to be here anymore," he says while grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I question, feigning innocence.

"Nah, I wouldn't. Anyways, what did you wanna talk about?"

I pull out a chair and sit. "Well... I was curious about the animatronics." I glance towards them on the stage and I saw Bonnie's eyes flicker away from me. Shit, they're already moving, and it's not even time for my shift...

"Well, what about them?"

"Do they really think that the night guards are endoskeletons or is there a deeper backstory to it?" I ask, leaning forward.

"There's no backstory. They just don't have a human recognition feature is all. I mean, during the day they know the difference but I guess at night it's a different story," Mike says, looking at the animatronics.

"But... That's... Really odd. Like why wouldn't they know the difference at night too?"

"I really don't know Bunny... Look, I'll tell you what. I'll stay here with you tonight and-"

"No."

"No?"

"You don't have to stay here tonight. I can handle a few animatronics on my own," I say. But I really wasn't sure if I could. Part of me wanting Mike to protest and stay, the other part of me wanted to prove to him that I could handle this.

Mike shakes his head. "I'm staying with you tonight no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it," he says.

I sigh, partially in defeat and partially in relief. At least I wouldn't be alone tonight.

'Kind of a strange first date though...'

Wait where'd that come from? You know what, I don't care. I need to be focus on the job ahead. Not on weird first date things...

"You okay Bunny? You look like you're about to bust a blood vessel..." Mike says.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say, clearing my thoughts. I glance at the watch and panic. It was 11:57, three minutes and those robotic killers were going to come to life and well... Kill us.

"Okay, well we gotta like, go. It's 11:57," I say. And with that we ran to the security office.

* * *

><p><em>12:01 AM<em>

_99% Power_

"Can you hit play on the phone recording, Mike?" I ask while picking up the tablet with the camera views.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

I check the cameras to discover that Bonnie was already missing. "Ah fuck me sideways..."

Mike looks over at me. "Is that an offer?"

"Shut it Schmidt," I hiss as I flip through the cameras to find Bonnie in the party room.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Of course you're not implying that I'm in any danger. You stupid ass hat," I say.

"Hey, calm down Bunny. You aren't in any danger," Mike says.

I nearly dropped the tablet I was holding. "You have got to be kidding me. You. Have. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me. You know what it's like here, you were nightshift once. Those robots are fucking terrifying!" While ranting, I flipped through the cameras again. Chica was in the kitchen; Bonnie was in the closet... Foxy was behind his curtain. All was good.

"Hear me out Bunny. They don't see me as an endoskeleton. That's why I said I'd stay with you tonight-"

I was listening but couldn't find Bonnie anywhere. Checking the door light I saw he was there. I slammed the door down and looked at Mike, very annoyed.

"You were saying?"

* * *

><p><em>3:06<em>

_59% Power._

Foxy had already made a run down the hallway twice, thanks to Mike distracting me. Chica was at one door, Foxy had his head out of the curtain AGAIN and Bonnie was hiding in the backstage area.

"I have 59% power left, its three AM... I'm good, no thanks to you," I say, glaring at Mike.

He holds his hands up in surrender and checks the door light. That's the job I assigned him to, checking the doors. My job was to watch where the animatronics are. Bonnie moved again, he was walking down the hallway.

"Be ready to shut that door. Bonnie is coming," I say while going back to check on Foxy, who's head was still out of the curtain.

Before the door slams shut, I hear something that sounds like an "I'm sorry" from Mike. I look at him in disbelief.

"Did you just apologize to that damned thing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that they're not what they seem?"

"Until I believe it. Is he gone?"

"Not yet."

* * *

><p><em>5:50<em>

_8% Power._

"I swear if that god damned fox comes back to that god damned door I'm going to shove that hook so far up his ass he's gonna-" my rant was cut short when Mike covered his hand over my mouth. I bit his finger and he jumped back.

"Now why did you have to bite my finger for?" he asked.

"That will teach you to cover my mouth. Check the door."

I checked the power and the time. 5:53 with 5% power. I can do this. Suddenly the door slams shut. It was the right door so that means Chica was here... Maybe I can't do this. The power goes out and I stand up, finding Mike.

We back up against the wall in the back of the office. All too soon, Freddy was at the door, playing a tune of death. It was only 5:54. We're not going to make it. The music suddenly stops and my thought was 'this is it.'

But then Freddy spoke, and my blood ran cold.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wait... What the hell just happened? Freddy knew that Mike wasn't an endoskeleton? But... How?

Gods my mind was racing about a million miles an hour. Before I could question anyone, the alarm set for 6:00 went off. I noticed that I had unintentionally wrapped my arms around Mike in fear, and I unattached myself from him. I was alive. I made it.

"Oh my gods, I made it..." I sigh. I sit up and get off the ground. Then I stare at Mike.

"What?" he asks as he gets up.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb, Mike! Tell me why that fucking bear knew you and didn't fucking attack after he saw you!"

"Language dear, language. This is a kids place," Mike says clearly trying to make a joke. But his smile was wiped off his face when he saw the look I was giving him.

"Okay, Bunny listen. Let's go somewhere, get a cup of coffee and something to eat and I promise you I will explain it all," he says.

I sigh, but I took him up on that offer. I nod and together we walk out of the pizzeria, leaving the creepy animatronics behind for the time being.

* * *

><p>Mike and I go to the nearest coffee joint, which happened to be Dunkin' Doughnuts. He orders a pumpkin spice latte with six glazed doughnuts while I get a hot chocolate with peppermint and a dozen chocolate filled doughnuts. We sit in a secluded corner and place our food on the table.<p>

"Okay, explain yourself," I say before taking a bite out of a doughnut.

Mike sighs and launches into his story. "As you know, I was the night guard before you. My last night there, the boss called and told me that I have been promoted for my hard work, blah blah blah. I was happy, yes, but the rest of the night I was highly distracted. My mind was in other places.

"Incidentally enough, I wasn't paying enough attention to Foxy, and by the time I realized he was gone, he was already in the room. As you can guess, I was caught. Foxy knocked me out and when I woke up again, I was in the backstage room. All the animatronics were in there, and Freddy was grabbing the empty suit. I freaked out, I was scared.

"I actually started to cry and to beg them to let me live. Bonnie had lifted me up to put me in the suit, and I yelled, kicked, screamed, and cried. Just as he was about to stuff me into the suit, Freddy and Chica stop him. "Wait, endoskeletons don't cry... Do they?" Chica had asked.

""And they don't fix each other, right?" Freddy had asked. I didn't know what to think. I mean, I didn't know that they realized I was fixing them up throughout the weeks. And I guess they hadn't realized right away, just over time they did. But anyways, Bonnie sat me down on the table and we all started talking... It was a little odd, but since that day they've recognized me as human," Mike finishes his story with a drink of his coffee.

I was silent for a moment. "So basically you turned into a big baby, and they knew you were human?" I couldn't resist. I started laughing, earning some strange looks from the other customers. I apologize and look at Mike, a smile still on my face.

"Laugh all you want, Bunny. It was becoming a big baby that kept me alive. And me being alive is what kept you alive," he says with a smirk.

I let what he said sink in. So the animatronics could tell the difference... But why, at first, can they not? This didn't make any sense. I look up at Mike, him already watching me curiously.

"So they can tell the difference?" I ask and he nods. "But... They can't at first? Does anyone know why though?" At this, Mike shakes his head.

"It's kinda like, why do they only attack at night and not during the day? I think that the glitch in the system is more... Acts up more at night because of the lowered lighting," Mike says.

Now, that did make sense... But there's a light in the security office so that pokes a hole into his theory. Mike shakes head then.

"One would think that, yes. But that's not the case. You see, it's so dark in the rest of the building and the security office is really bright compared to the rest of it," Mike says. "And yes, you were thinking out loud."

Oops, I really need to stop doing that. I look at the time and finish off my doughnuts and coffee. "Well I gotta go, get some sleep and everything. And you gotta go set up the pizzeria."

Mike nods. We say our goodbyes after he takes me back to the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>That night when I went to bed I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept picturing Bonnie taking off his mask, showing his endoskeleton head. Then turning around facing me with a creepy smile thing. I turned in my bed again. This was going to be a long day... I eventually manage to sleep with no nightmares.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to throw my alarm clock at the wall when it went off, and burry myself under the blankets. But I have a job. Granted I could get all murderlized at said job, let's just over look that for the time being. I get up out of bed and make my way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Mike<em>

It was eight o' clock and the animatronics were shutting down until midnight. As Chica was head to the stage when she stopped by my desk. I look up from the magazine I was reading.

"Hey Chica. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were with that animatronic last night?"

"She wasn't an animatronic Chica. She is a girl. A HUMAN girl."

"How are you gonna prove that?"

Now that... That was a great question. How would I convince them that Bunny was a human...? Oh! That's how.

"I know a way I can prove it. Now, off to bed." I say, shooing her away. Chica sulks back up to the stage and shuts down. Freddy and Bonnie do the same.

Deciding to catch some sleep, I lay my head down on the counter and close my eyes, falling asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><em>Bunny<em>

I made it to the pizzeria by 11:15. When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was Mike passed out on the counter. I run over to him, trying to wake him up.

"Mike. Miiiikeeee wake up... Come on Mike, wake your ass up!" I kept shaking his shoulder. It wasn't working so I sat him up the best I could... And slapped the shit out of him.

"Ow... Huh? Bunny? Why are you here?"

"Uh, it's my job to be here. Night shift, remember?"

"Oh yeah... What time is it?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

I look at my watch. "It's 11:17. How long were you asleep for?"

Mike scratches his head. "Uh about three hours or so."

"How the hell can you sleep in a place like this? You know what, never mind let's just go down to the office." I say.

"Okay... Oh, and I have a plan to convince the animatronics that you're human," Mike says.

I give him a weird look. "And what would that plan be?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p><em>12:00 am<em>

_99% Power_

I got situated into the office chair and hit the play button on the phone. Before it started, I checked all the cameras. They were all there. For now.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

As if they weren't real enough.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

That's lovely...

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

I sigh and check the cameras. Bonnie was missing on the stage, as was Chica. Bonnie was in that back stage area and Chica was in the kitchen.

"So far so good..." I say as Mike checks the lights. Nothing at the doors, thank the gods. I check on Foxy. Still behind the curtains. Things seem to be going pretty smooth at the moment. Strange. I thought tonight would have been hell...

* * *

><p><em>3:04 am<em>

_75% Power_

"Mike shut the door. Foxy is on his way," I say.

He shuts the door and I check the hallway camera. Yep, there's the little shit. I put down the camera and listen for the banging at the door. While Mike was watching the left door, I checked the right one.

The animatronics haven't really been active tonight. Chica came to the door once and this was the first time Foxy came tonight. It was a little odd and kinda unnerving. I checked Foxy's camera. He was hiding in his curtains.

"You can open the door now Mike," I tell him. He nods and opens the door up.

Things were going good.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 am<em>

_10% Power_

Okay, things are _NOT_ going good anymore. Bonnie was at one door, Chica at the other one, Freddy was off the stage, and Foxy was poking his damn head out of the curtain.

"Mike you better play your plan out soon. We've only got 7% power left and its 5:01... AND THESE STUPID ASS ANIMATRONICS WON'T FUCKING LEAVE!"

Mike doesn't answer, suddenly seeming shy or something... About three minutes later, Bonnie and Chica still at the doors, the power goes out.

"Ahw fuck..." I mutter standing up and walking backwards till my back hit the wall. I proceeded sliding down the wall until my butt hit the ground. Mike joined me.

"Bunny, you have nothing to worry you about. You're gonna be alright," he says.

Freddy was at the door by now, playing his creepy song. I heard Chica and Bonnie from somewhere and then Foxy's footsteps. Great, they're all gonna kill us.

I hide behind Mikes shoulder. I was scared out of my mind. Mike suddenly stands up, leaving me on the floor.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?!" I hissed.

He shushes me. Then he focuses on the doors.

"You want me to prove that she's human? Pay close attention then," he says. "Bunny, come here." He pulls me up off the ground. Once I was up, he turned me to face him.

"Mike, what are you do-"

Oh... That's what his plan was.

"Humans don't kiss endoskeletons, do they?" Freddy asked.

"No, they don't mate," Foxy said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Kairi here with the next installment of FNAF: Things Are Never What They Seem. I have chapters five and six done and both will be posted today. All I have to do is edit chapter 6 and it'll be done. Remember to enjoy the story! Oh and for the sake of this fanfiction, lets pretend that the location in FNAF 2 was the original location. Okay? Okay. Baii!**_

* * *

><p>It took a second for me to actually realize what Mike was doing. I don't really know if I was okay with it or if I wasn't... My arms wrapped around the back of his shoulders and my eyes closed on their own, so apparently I did like it. I heard a couple oohs and ahhs from the door way.<p>

"So he did prove it to us..." Chica says quietly.

Mike pulls away from the kiss and smiles, then looking back at the animatronics he smirks.

"Told you I would prove it," he says while sticking his tongue out at the animatronics.

Freddy chuckles as if he had a dirty little secret. "Well Mike... I don't know about the others but I had already known that Bunny here wasn't an endoskeleton. I just wanted to see how far you'd go to prove it," Freddy says.

Mikes anger flared up. Then he became embarrassed. "You knew all along but you never said anything? Why? It could have saved us from all of this bull shit. And if you knew then how come you still came to the door like you were gonna kill her the other night?" Mike asks.

Now that was a good question. Since I started working here, I thought of Freddy as like their leader or something. So if he knew I was human, why didn't he call them off? What the hell?

Freddy chuckles again. "Well you see here... You humans are so easily scared. And it is rather hilarious to see you bumbling in fear," he says.

Well... I guess it is pretty funny to see someone curl up into fetal position, crying like a baby. Especially someone like Mike. A giggle escaped my lips and Mike gave me a look.

"Why are you laughing? You could have been killed!" he says.

"Wait you said that as long as you were here that I have nothing to worry about. Why are you saying I could have been killed? I mean if worse went to worse then you could have just turned into a big baby again to save us," I say. I know, that was a bit uncalled for. But hey, it was funny.

Mike just crosses his arms and looks away. Pouting. I giggle again and step closer to him and pinch his cheeks. "Ahw are you pouting big baby boo?" I tease in a singsong kind of voice. Then I kiss his cheek.

"Come on guys. It's almost time for my shift to be up. Let's get you all into place and see if we can get Mike to take a nap before his shift starts," I say, walking out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>Anonymous POV<em>

The sound of the door being locked echoed through the seemingly empty corridors of the pizzeria. Somewhere in a dark, unknown corner of the establishment a music box began playing.

An eerie laugh sounded through the air followed by the ending note of what sounded like a child's lullaby. Somewhere in the gloom two eyes lit up and a demonic voice spoke.

"You may have slipped out of control this time. But I have news for you Freddy. You aren't the one pulling the strings this time. I am."

* * *

><p><em>Bunny<em>

Mike and I said our goodbyes out in the parking lot. He decided to catch some sleep in his car. He's crazy in my opinion, sleeping out in a car unprotected. I would rather sleep inside the pizzeria, even though the animatronics still gave me the creeps.

Not to mention the unshakable feeling of being watch on our way out. I tried to convince myself that it was just the cameras... But something in the back of my head told me it wasn't.

As I drove home I couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was a darker side to that pizzeria. Maybe there was more than meets the eye... Looks like I have a bit of research to do.

As soon as I got home I booted up my laptop and started a fresh pot of coffee. Who knew how long this may take. And with how worn out I am, I'm going to need that coffee. As the laptop starts up, I grab a box of pop tarts from the cabinet and set it on the table. Gotta have my brain food, ya know.

The laptop finishes up its loading process and I click on my search engine.

'Freddy Fazbear Entertainment'

Multiple results came up. Most of them were from Wikipedia, one from a Creepy Pasta page. More from Yahoo news articles... Ah ha! A site named /history. That ought to work. I click on the link and a brightly colored page loaded up on my screen.

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.

'Fazbear entertainment has been in the lives of children since 1987. Our first area was unfortunately shut down due to a series of tragic events. Events that may have given Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria a bad name. But don't worry! Freddy's new establishment has been revived with refurbished animatronics that have been built with human facial recognition and installed with the latest technology to recognize a criminal from a mile away.

'All children and adults are safe as they enter Freddy's establishment and are not in any danger. If you have any farther questions please contact us at 1-800-FAZBEAR'

I finished off the first packet of pop tarts and took a drink of my coffee. So there was a series of unfortunate events that caused the first location to be shut down... But what exactly were the events... This I had to know.

I grabbed my home phone and dial the number. It rang twice before a female voice answered.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's entertainment. This is Jaycie, how can I help you?"

"Hi Jaycie, I was wondering if you possibly tell me about the past location?" I ask.

"I don't really know much about the past location ma'am but I can transfer you to Mr. Thompson and he should be able to tell you about," Jaycie says.

The line goes dead for a moment then rings again. This time a cheery but gruff voice answered.

"This is Fazbear Entertainment, Mr. Thompson speaking. How may I help you on this fine day?"

"Hello Mr. Thompson. My name is Jessica, I'm the night guard that has recently been hired, you may know me as Bunny," I say.

"Well hello Bunny! It's nice to hear from you. I trust that the graveyard shift is treating you well, oh ho?"

"Actually it is treating me rather well. I do have a few questions though," I say.

"Uh... Okay what would your, uh, question be?"

He sounded rather nervous, which I can understand completely. "It's about the old location. I did a little research about it... And it said something about tragic incidents that caused the closing of the location. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it?"

Mr. Thompson breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bunny but that information is classified and by law I cannot tell you. Is that all you wished to know?"

Damn... "Yes sir, that's all. Have a good day."

And with that I ended the phone call. I was so close but so far. There was something up with this pizza place. And I wasn't going to stop until I get to the bottom of it.

I dig in my work shirt pocket for the slip of paper Mike handed me on the first night. Taking a deep breath I dialed it and waited as it rung. It was 12:30 in the afternoon by now so he was working. The voice mail picked up.

"Hey Mike, it's Bunny. Remember how I asked about a backstory to Freddy's Pizzeria and you said there wasn't one? Well I think I've found one. See you tonight."

Hanging up, I head on to bed. That night I had a weird dream about Foxy and a pirate ship


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hai guys, Kairi here. Sorry I lied about not posting this chapter on the same night as chapter five. But things are starting to get real. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review/favorite/follow for more!**_

* * *

><p><em>Mike<em>

My lunch break was at 1:00, so who ever called me can wait for fifteen more minutes.

A little girl with curly blonde pigtails tried to run past me and get into Foxy's cove. I crouched down and stopped her.

"Hey now little one. Foxy isn't ready to see you guys yet," I say.

The little girl looks at me with wide green eyes. "But... How come?" she asks innocently. She had to be at least seven years old.

"Well, he'll get so excited about being around you kids again that something may go wrong and he could stop working," I explain.

The little girl looked saddened by the news but she seemed to understand. "Okay... Tell Foxy I say hello," she says before running off to join her friends.

Someone taps on my shoulder, making me jump. Jaycie stands there grinning. "Why so jumpy Mike?" she chuckles, "just wanted to let you know that it's your break time," she says.

I nod. "Okay thanks Jay. See you in an hour," I tell her before going to the break room. As I sit down with my bag of chips, I listen to the message left from the unknown number.

"Hey Mike, it's Bunny. Remember how I asked about a backstory to Freddy's Pizzeria and you said there wasn't one? Well I think I've found one. See you tonight."

The message ends. Well that's interesting. I wonder what she could have found out that I didn't know... Maybe there was a backstory. For some reason this thought made me shiver and I felt like I was being watched. I shake it off and call Bunny back, leaving a message on her machine.

"Hey there Bunny. Even though you're going to keep me up through my nap time thinking about this, I would love to know what you're found out. See you tonight."

I hang up and finish my chips. What was really behind this pizza place? Was there truly a backstory, or did someone start spreading rumors? And if there really was a story... Could it be a dark one? Hidden within this walls, could there be a sinister message trying to break through? The feeling of being watched had returned, but the room was empty save for the dark box shoved into a far corner.

But was the room truly empty?

* * *

><p><em>Bunny<em>

I woke up late. Two hours late to be exact. This meant I got no coffee. This also meant that I looked like the walking dead. And felt like it too. Dragging myself (almost literally) to my car I yawn yet again. This was going to be a long night.

I pull into the parking lot at 11:50. Through the windows I could see Mike sleeping in the cushy chair behind the counter. Looks like he did get his nap after all. I chuckle and get out of the car, walking to the doors. I take a deep breath then open the doors and...

"GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!"

Mike jumped and fell out of the chair. "God dammit Bunny! Don't fucking do that again!"

I collapse to the floor laughing. Mike got up and glared at me from behind the counter. "Oh hahaha. Aren't you a funny one," he groans while rubbing his lower back. "What time is it?"

I stop laughing long enough to look at my watch. "It's 11:53. I got here a little later than expected."

Mike nods. "I see..." he looks at me closer. "You feeling okay? You look like crap."

I sigh. "Thank you for noticing... I woke up late so I didn't get any coffee therefore I am not fully functional yet."

He nods again. "Well, anyways... Let's get on back to the office. Shift starts in a few minutes."

* * *

><p><em>12:10 am<em>

_99% Power_

Mike leans up against the desk and continues to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "So... What was your backstory you came up with?" he asks with a yawn.

"Well I haven't quite come up with any... But I talked to Mr. Thompson and he seemed... Unwilling to tell me about a series of tragic events that caused the other location to shut down..."

Mike looked interested and was about to ask something, but Chica knocked on the window. She had startled us both but I didn't bother closing the door. Well... Unless you count the fact my hand shot out to the button instinctively.

"Hey there Chica. Need something?" Mike asks.

Chica smiles. "Well I made some pizza and I was wondering if you two would care to join us in the party room?"

I nod. "Yeah, sure thing Chica. We'll be in there in just a second," I tell her with a smile. She giggles and skips away down the hallway.

"Well that just happened. An animatronic chicken made us pizza," Mike says with a small chuckle. "We can talk about the story later, because I don't know about you but I'm starved."

* * *

><p><em>2:04 am<em>

_92% power_

"... And he said he didn't scream that loud. Like, seriously, he shattered four of my windows and made my ear bleed from screaming one time," Mike said with a hiccup. Apparently some worker had stored two twenty-four packs of beer in one of the kitchen fridges... And Mike was on his thirteenth one.

I set down the one I had been drinking on. "What did you say it was that scared the hell out of him again?"

Mike hiccupped again. "It was a spider... The size of a fucking quarter... And he screamed like a little girl."

All of us laughed. Granted that I felt like the living dead, tonight wasn't as bad as it thought it might have been. Chica can make some awesome pizza, Mike was a funny drunk, Foxy had his stories of the high seas, and Bonnie had a couple of stories of the birthday parties here at Freddy's. Freddy himself didn't speak much, a few sarcastic comments here and there but not much. It was a fun night.

And no one ever mentioned one thing about the sound of a child's lullaby filtering from down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's me again! So here's chapter 7! As I said before, things are starting to get real, animatronics are acting up again, strange lullaby music drifting through the halls... What ever could be going on? Well, lets leave it to the always curious Bunny and her partener in crime Mike to get to the bottom of things. Enjoy, please review/follow/favorite. And I'm open to ideas, just please don't complain to me about what ISNT happening in the story, or try to tell me not to follow my own theories that my sister and I came up with ourselves, with a little help from youtuber: GameTheorist. Anyways, continue reading lovelies!**_

_**~KH**_

* * *

><p><em>5:24 AM<em>

_85% power_

Mike started laughing loudly out of nowhere making everyone, including the animatronics, jump. Mike stops laughing and looks at me, trying to keep a serious face in a fit of hiccups.

With a crooked smile, he says to me, "Hey, come here often?" His words were rather slurred, and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Mike, stop, you're drunk," I say, trying to keep him from falling on me.

"And you're sexy..." Mike slurred. Then he passed out.

Foxy poked Mikes shoulder with the rounded part of his hook. "It seems the lad here has had a bit much to drink, Eh?"

I nod, trying not to laugh. I didn't condone to drinking so much that you passed out... But it was rather funny to watch someone suffer from it. "He's going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up."

"Will he be able to work today?" Chica asks.

Mike moans and I sigh. "Probably not, but I'll go ahead and take over his shift. I mean it's the least I can do since he's been staying up with me for the past four nights."

"Yay! We get to see you for more than six hours a day!" Chica says excitedly. She came over to where I was sitting and hugs me. It was strange to hug an animatronic, but I'll live. I hugged her back and she giggled.

"Yep, when this shift is over, I'll drive him home and come back for the day shift," I say.

All of the animatronics nodded in acceptance and I smile. Knowing of my long drive ahead, I decide to take my leave now. Trusting the animatronics to place themselves on the stage, I wave goodbye the best I could while carrying Mike.

* * *

><p><em>3:37 PM<em>

_Mike_

I awoke suddenly from my dream, sitting straight up in my bed. These actions resulted in a splitting headache. As I sat with my head in my hands, I noticed that I wasn't in my bed. Confused and curious, I look around the room, trying to figure out where I was and what time it was.

The walls were lined with painting, but if they were store bought or handmade I would never know. A simple black dresser was pushed up against the wall in front of the foot of the bed. A small closet was left open, random articles of clothing falling out. On the nightstand by the bed, there was a small LCD alarm clock and an interestingly shaped lamp. The time on the clock was flashing in blue was:

3:40

Oh shit! I'm late for work! I scramble to get out of the bed, tripping over the blankets that wrapped themselves around my ankles. As I tried to get out of the room, I trip over one of my shoes, nearly toppling head first into the dresser.

"Son of a bitch..." I mutter as I make it into the hallway. The headache I woke up with was getting progressively worse, and this house seemed to be a death trap made especially for me. Walking into the kitchen, I realized the area was a bit too small to be a house. It was an apartment. But whose apartment it was remains a mystery.

Glancing around the ungodly bright kitchen, I see a coffee pot with a small note on it.

'Mike,

How much of last night do you actually remember? I'm assuming not much since you downed a carton and a half of beer... Anyways, there's Advil and ibuprofen in the cabinet above this coffee pot, and for coffee all you gotta do is hit the on button on the side of the pot. Don't worry about your shift at work, I got it covered. Just rest for now and I'll see you at midnight. Enjoy your day.

~Bunny'

I rub my eyes and read the note again. Well that explains where I am and whose place I'm at. I sigh and reach up into the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of blue pills and taking two of them dry. Turning on the coffee pot, I go into the living room and sit, turning on the TV for some channel surfing.

* * *

><p><em>Bunny<em>

_6:32 PM_

It was a fairly quiet day at the pizzeria today. Only one birthday party today and a few little groups just here to have fun. No one tried to go near Foxy today. I wasn't sure if he was ready or not so I stood guard just in case. All was good.

Until a music box start playing down the hall. It was quiet, soft as a child's lullaby. It captures my attention immediately and I turn my head, wanting to follow the noise. But a yelp from a little kid kept me from doing so.

My head snaps back around to the small party. Chica had ahold of a child, trying to drag her away somewhere. At first I thought they were playing some sort of game, until I realized that there was something wrong with Chica's eyes. They were completely black, save for the little white dot in the center of each of her eyes. And the little girl was squealing in fear, not in joy.

"Jaycie! Cover for me!" I holler towards her. As soon as she got to my post, I was already halfway across the party room.

There was a button, somewhere on the animatronics body. I struggled to remember what our mechanic Mai said, about the location of the switch. It was... On the back of their neck! That's right! As I drew closer to Chica, I jump on top of a table planning to use it to project me onto her back.

As soon as I jumped on the chickens back, she let go of the little girl who ran to her mom. Okay good, she's safe. Now where the hell is that switch at? Struggling to hold on to Chica, I find the switch right under her mask. I hit it and she goes slack, falling to the floor, trapping me underneath.

Jaycie comes running and pulls me out from under Chica. Most of the party goers had left, but some lingered, making sure no one was hurt. While Chica was heavy as hell, I wasn't hurt too badly, and neither was anyone else. A guy wearing a purple security guard outfit came and ushered the others out the door and flipped the sign from open to closed.

Mr. Thompson comes out of his office, surprised to see Chica powered out on the floor, the security guard by the door, and me on the floor as well being fused over by Jaycie. Mr. Thompson comes bustling over, in a small state of panic.

"Jessica? What are you doing he- Are you okay?" he asks, holding out his meaty hand to help me up.

"Yes, I'm fine sir. Thank you."

"What happened? Why is Chica on the floor?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Well, she was frightening the children and malfunctioning, so I turned her off using the switch that Mai told us about... Speaking of you may wanna call her about looking at these sense the weekend is coming up and that's when you have the most parties," I say.

Mr. Thomson looks confused for a moment but then nods and goes back to his office. I brush myself off and reassure Jaycie that I'm fine. After she finished fussing over me, I take my leave and head to where I heard the sound of the lullaby.

It was no longer playing. This was really odd. It was like it wasn't even playing in the first place. It was just an empty hallway with posters lining the sides. I sigh and pull out my cell phone, dialing my home phone, and praying that Mike was awake and not too severely hung-over.

The phone rings three times before he picks up. "If you're calling for Bunny, she's not here right now," he answers sounding rather groggy.

"Mike? It's me. Look, do you think you can come out this way? Some weird shit just happened and I need to talk to you about it. Meet me at the coffee shop."

"Wait, what about this shift?"

"We closed early. Just come down as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get there. See you in thirty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAI IS JUST A RANDOM NAME FOR THE MECHANIC. I JUST NEEDED A NAME. SHE IS OF NO IMPORTANCE... YET.<strong>_


End file.
